Doctor Who: One Step Beyond
by Totodile113
Summary: After a daring escape from aliens in helmets, can the Doctor, Rory and Amy survive in a world they never thought existed? Rated T for violence and some swearing. I do not own Doctor Who etc etc.


Doctor Who: One Step Beyond

Custard Creams – Amy's POV

"GET DOWN!" The Doctor bellowed, as the laser beam whistled past my ears. "Who are they?" I said in desperation. The Doctor gave me a fierce look as if to say, "I'll explain later" Him, me and Rory raced back to our familiar blue police box, but it wasn't there. "Doctor, what are we going to do? Shall I get my fists ready? I haven't had any action yet!" Rory groaned. "Don't be silly" The Doctor snapped, as another laser beam zoomed past and caused a plant pot to shatter. The date was 24th April 2011, and that meant Easter. Of course, I always enjoyed Easter. Eating chocolate eggs was my favourite thing to do back when I was a child, always awaiting the Raggedy Doctor. Now that I'm his companion, it feels like my whole life was a blur. Anyway, we were on Earth, and that day we suddenly got attacked by Martians of some sort. They wore leather grey suits, and their eyes...They had no eyes. Their helmet was of a tough metal, and the sonic screwdriver the Doctor had was no use against them. Their baton-like weapons just summoned a plasma shield and deflected the screwdriver. All of a sudden, I heard a low-pitched growl, and it sounded like, "Raikkkkk" Some crackling, and a magnificent beast came out from the bush. The Doctor was clearly clueless to what the tiger-like monster was, and he looked worried. "Doctor, what is that beast?" Rory called over, looking intensely at it. "I have no idea. Just...Don't touch it. Don't startle it, either." The Doctor replied. Obviously panicked at this strange creature. Another noise, this time a hardly-audible whistling. The impossible creature growled again, this time it said, "Ooooouuu" and summoned a thunderbolt. It landed on the Martians who were chasing us, and they collapsed to the cold, granite pavement in pain. The sound of the heavy helmets crashing on stone shook the whole street, causing a window nearby to smash. A motorbike drifted around the corner, and a gentle, kind-looking lady emerged from the bike helmet. "I've been wanting to see you, Doctor. And you too, Raikou." she chortled, staring at the Doctor and the beast, which was now panting wildly, but looking soothed.

"I'll have the good ol' classic, Custard Creams" The Doctor grinned, causing the lady to open her mouth in shock. "You'll have what? All I have left with me are Caterpie Cookies and Berry Juice. Oh yeah, and some Oran Berrys too." she replied, half-bemused, half-laughing. "I'd stick with fish fingers, actually." The Doctor said. "Here, have a Caterpie Cookie." The lady said, handing him a cookie with some sort of cartoon bug on it. The Doctor frowned for a moment, and nibbled some. Immediately, he had a big smile across his face. "This isn't as good as fish fingers with custard, nor Jelly Babies, but dang this is tasty!" He exclaimed happily. The lady smiled, and introduced herself. "I'm Officer Jenny, and I'm here to return Raikou to it's rightful place. Talking about Raikou..." she wondered thoughtfully. "Well, nice to meet you, Jenny. I can call you Jenny, right? Anyway, our business here is over by the looks of it, but we can't seem to find our TA- Our train tickets." Jenny glanced up, and said, "What did Raikou do?" her eyes narrowed, and she didn't even give the Doctor time to reply. "Where are we? We're not in Unova, I believe?" she suddenly said, panicking with fear. "Unova? No such place. We're in London, Jenny." The Doctor said, rising to his feet. "Where do you come from?" He asked, not-so-politely. He opened his pocket, and withdrawn his sonic screwdriver. Jenny frowned at him, and took out a tiny red-and-white capsule. She pressed a button, which caused the Doctor to point his screwdriver at Jenny's face, and she suddenly shrieked, "GO, NOCTOWL!" This made Rory jump back in surprise, and my heart missed a few beats. A cartoon-looking owl creature came out from the capsule, and started to sing. My eyelids felt heavy, and the next moment, I was down on the floor, snoozing.


End file.
